Entrana
Entrana is a members-only island that lies south of Catherby. This location can be accessed by: * Riding the boat in Port Sarim, by asking the monks on the dock. This method is free. * The Law Altar via the Abyss in the Wilderness. * Breaking a Law altar teleport tablet. * The Balloon transport system. * Using the teleport function of a Wicked hood that has been fed a law talisman, law tiara, omni-talisman or omni-tiara. * Using an amulet of nature, after hops planted in the farming patch have become diseased. Players cannot bring weapons or armour to Entrana as ordered by Saradomin and enforced by his monks. However, players can make equipment on the island, such as making a bow by using a Knife on any type of Logs and then stringing the bow. Players are also allowed to bring ammunitions into Entrana. Entrana can be an efficient area to create glass, as all the supplies are found on the island. History Entrana is the place the god Saradomin set his first foot on when he entered Gielinor after Guthix fell asleep. This is why the island is known by all Saradominists as the holiest place on Gielinor. At some point eons before Saradomin and other gods arrived in Gielinor the Elder Gods placed a statue named The Sleeper on this island. The statue's task was to warn mortals about the use of the Elder Stone. When Saradomin arrived on Entrana, The Sleeper warned him. However, Saradomin refused to heed this warning and submerged the statue directly off the north-western coast, so no one could hear its warnings. When the Elder gods went to sleep, Bik chose Entrana as a resting place. It is even suggested that Bik is Entrana. During Heart of Stone, the player visits Entrana again to investigate this. Category:Regions Category:Quest locations Category:Sea Category:Entrana Category:Cities Category:High threat areas Notable features * The Entrana dungeon features prominently in the Lost City quest. * The law altar is located on the north-east side of the island. * The Enlightened Journey quest begins on Entrana. After completion, the Balloon Transport System may be used. * There is a hops patch for the Farming skill. * There are two spawns for planks. * There is an altar for renewing your prayer points. * There is a furnace located on the island as well. Shops * Frincos's Fabulous Herb Store Equipment on Entrana Creating combat equipment on Entrana Melee items: Magic secateurs cannot be carried onto the island, but can be stored with the tool leprechaun who stands next to the hops patch, west of the arrival dock. Cured yak-hides can be brought to the island to make yak-hide armour, and silver sickles can be made from silver bars by using the furnace. Ranged items: Many Crafting and Fletching items are allowed on the island; players may use this loophole to get around the ban on weapons and armour. Leather, snakeskin, dragon leather, needles, thread, steel studs, dart tips and feathers are allowed. Additionally unstrung bows, bow string and arrows are permitted. High Crafting and Fletching levels are required to make some of this equipment on the island. After completion of the Legends Quest, 25 blessed gold bowls filled with sacred water can be brought with the binding book. Vials can be bought at the herblore shop, enchanted, and filled from the bowls, then wielded as holy water. Prayer can be restored at the altar. Thus 250 vials for combat with the greater demons in the Entrana Dungeon may be created for every trip. Magic items: It is possible to bring imphide, spider silk, or batwing and thread to craft wands and books/orbs, as well as magic armour (if necessary). All runes are permitted on Entrana as well. Blisterwood logs may be taken to Entrana to create a Blisterwood staff or Blisterwood stakes. Additionally, two silver bars can be brought to make sickles for a Blisterwood polearm. Monsters * Black bear * Unicorns * Monks * Chickens * Entrana firebird There are also several monsters found under Entrana. See the Entrana Dungeon article for more details. Inhabitants Most inhabitants of Entrana live within the more populated southern area of the island. A list of inhabitants on the island maybe found below: * High Priest - The high priest is the leader of the monks. He owns one of the biggest cathedrals in RuneScape. * Auguste - Auguste wants to fly above the clouds in a hot air balloon, central in the Enlightened Journey quest. * Mazion - He is the caretaker of the Entrana sandpit. * Frincos - Herbalist who sells Vials, Pestle and mortars, and Eyes of newts in south-western Entrana. * Fritz the Glassblower - A professional glassblower who can teach players how to make glass. He will also buy molten glass for 20 coins each. * Francis - Monk who tends to the Farming patch on Entrana. The Farming patch is a hops patch. * Cave Monk - He guards the entrance to the Entrana dungeon. Quests * Enlightened Journey starts on this island. * Lost City - The Dramen tree is located in this island's dungeon. * Holy Grail - The player must speak to the high priest to find the location of the grail. * Devious Minds - The player delivers an item to the island. * The Hand in the Sand - The player must speak to Mazion. * Desert Treasure - The high priest blesses the player's Silver pot. * Heroes' Quest - The player must obtain a firebird's feather. * Heart of Stone - The player visits the island to investigate the elder god Bik. Music Music tracks unlocked: * Background * Underground A playable organ can also be found on the second floor of the church. Gallery Monk of Entrana.png|Players may speak to the Monk of Entrana in Port Sarim for a free boat ride to Entrana. Map central.png|A basic map of central Gielinor, including Entrana. Entrana monk.png|If you somehow manage to get unallowed equipment on Entrana, a monk will kindly ask you to leave. Trivia * Entrana may be a play on the word "entrance", due to the fact that the word "Entrada" in Spanish means "entrance" in English, and the fact that Saradomin entered Gielinor through the island. * When attempting to use the amulet of nature to teleport to Entrana with banned items, it will tell you: "Francis would not be pleased if I allowed you onto Entrana with those items." This was not always so. See also * Law running fi:Entrana es:Entrana nl:Entrana Category:Regions Category:Quest locations Category:Sea Category:Entrana Category:Cities Category:High threat areas